The Family Network: Restaurantmania
is a comedy comic book series featuring characters from The Family Network. Plot Four characters get hired to take jobs at McDuckrabz, a popular fast-food restaurant in the city. Characters Main *'Skylos the Dog' - a german shepherd and is one of the four protagonists in this comic series. *'Billy' - an unintelligent 11-year old boy and is one of the four protagonists in this comic series. *'Lori Loud' - a phoneaholic 17-year old girl and is one of the four protagonists in this comic series. *'Hannah Morgan' - a 14-year old girl and is one of the four protagonists in this comic series. Supporting *'Thaddus Plotz' - TBD *'Mr. Eugene Krabs' - TBD *'Scrooge McDuck' - TBD *'Gatopardos the Cheetah' - TBD *'Gata the Cat' - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' - TBD *'Mandy' - TBD *'The Loud Family' - TBD *'Dolphy' - TBD Antagonists *'Sheldon Plankton' - The one of the comic's main antagonists and co-owner of the rival restuarant. *'Flintheart Glomgold' - TBD *'Daffy Duck' - TBD *'Sfika the Wasp' - TBD *'Dr. Ghastly' - TBD *'Carol Pingrey' - TBD *'Mr. Walsh' - TBD *'The Gang' - A group of three villains who were the main antagonists of The Gang. After that, they usually become recurring characters. **'Aku' - TBD **'Brimstone' - TBD **'Spinolord' - TBD *'The Baddies' - TBD **'TBD' - a TBD and is the leader of the Baddies. ** ** ** *'Dr. Hammerhead' - TBD **'The Monster Burger' - TBD **'Trash Monster' - TBD *'Ember McClain' - TBD *'Velocity' - TBD *'The Magic Man' - TBD *'The Cat' - TBD *'The Joker '- TBD **'Harley Quinn' - TBD **'Penguin' - TBD **'Bane' - TBD **'Killer Croc' - TBD **'Poison Ivy' - TBD **'Hugo Strange' - TBD **'Condiment King' - TBD *'Bol de Cereales' - TBD *'The Smiling-Masked Demon' - A demon with a smiling mask who is summoned after one of the mannequins sacrifice themselves. **'The Mannequins' - TBD Minor *'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' - TBD *'The Gromble' - A monster who was revealed to be the boss of the gang in The Gang. *'Robber Raccoon' - TBD *'Chipmunks' - TBD *'Mr. Chairman' - TBD *'Ickis' - TBD *'Arbok' - TBD *'Bubbles' - TBD *'Mr. Turner' - TBD *'Alpha Wolf' - TBD *'Zim' - TBD *'Scooby-Doo' - TBD *'Courage' - TBD *'Alien' - TBD *'Claire the Ghost' - TBD *'Danny Phantom' - TBD *'Bunsen' - TBD *'The Monkey' - TBD *'Donald Duck' - A duck who attacked Gatopardos, Gata, Grim and Mandy in the Joker's Mayhem. *'Craig the Cereal Box' - TBD Issues #''First Day'' - Thaddeus, Scrooge, and Eugene were running out of money, so they decided to get four employees to work for them. #''Screaming Day... For Skylos and Billy'' - TBD #''Rivals'' - Things were going fine when three guys named Plankton, Flintheart Glomgold, and Daffy Duck open their own restaurant, causing customers to turn away from McDuckrabz' and to theirs. Now the employees have to do something to earn their customers back. #''The Gang'' - A gang of three villains enter the restaurant to vandalize it. #''Arrested'' - When four mysterious people called The Baddies dress up as the four employees of McDuckrabz and do a crime, the employees get accused of doing that and get arrested. Now, they have to prove that they did not do it. #''"Take Your Family/Friends to Work" Day'' - (Reserved for Coolot1) #''Monster Burger'' - A mad scientist named Dr. Hammerhead creates a giant monster burger that the employees has to defeat. #''The New Employee'' - The three bosses have hired a new employee. However, she ends up causing problems. #''Velocity: The Fast Food Critic'' - Velocity arrives to McDuckrabz' to announce that he will visit it by tomorrow to criticize it. However, if he finds the restaurant terrible, he threatens to shut it down for good. #''McDuckrabz vs. The Crying Particles'' - TBD #''Hannah vs. The Forces of Restaurant Evil'' - Hannah notices that her friends have mysteriously disappeared in McDuckrabz. (More coming soon...) #''Skylos, Billy and the Magic Man'' - Skylos and Billy meet a mysterious man named The Magic Man, who soon tricks them into harming Gatopardos, Gata, Grim and Mandy. #''The Hungry Games'' - Skylos, Billy and Lori are invited to the so-called Hungry Games. #''Lori Loud vs. The Trash Monster'' - Dr. Hammerhead returns to create the trash monster. Later, when Lori gets sent to take out the trash, she encounters the monster and fears taking it out at night time. #''Billy's New SWEAR Word'' - After hearing Mandy swear in front of a kid for a little accident, Billy finds the word interesting and starts saying it to the customers later on. #''Dolphy's Home for Imaginary Friends'' - Dolphy, who was bored, decides to host a party for imaginary friends in McDuckrabz. However, a rouge imaginary friend decides to turn McDuckrabz into McEvilz. #''The Joker's Mayhem'' - Gatopardos, Gata, Grim Reaper, Mandy, The Loud Family and Dolphy find out that the Joker is out to destroy McDuckrabz. So, they decide to become a team of superheroes to stop him. #''Multiple Personality'' - The Gang finds a rotten piece of bread on the floor in McDuckrabz. Thinking it would be funny, they made Skylos eat it, only for him to act sick and later starts acting differently in different personslities. #''New Friend and New Enemy'' - After a day of work, Billy finds a new friend that is a talking cereal box and brings him home. However, as soon as Mandy "murders" his friend by eating his cereal and marshmallow insides, a muscular, blue bunny named Bol de Cereales finds out and attempts to find her so he can execute her. #''Infinite Restaurant Crisis Part 1'' - The employees encounter a mysterious portal. When they went inside, they discover a dystopian future that takes place 39 years after present day and meet their future selves along with the future versions of the other characters. #''Infinite Restaurant Crisis Part 2'' - Soon, the employees have to escape the future when they figure out that the future versions of themselves are dictators. Meanwhile, Grim gets paid by someone to try to assassinate Bugs Bunny. #''Batman vs. Spider-Man: Dawn of Stuff'' - After Spider-Man steals Batman's money to order from McDuckrabz, Batman gets ticked and later on has a fight with him in the restaurant. Now, the employees have to do something about it. #''What It Is?'' - TBD #''Cursed Video'' - Skylos, Billy, Lori and Hannah hear about an urban legend about a cursed video. Thinking the legend is fake, they decided to watch the video, only to face disturbing consequences. # Spin-Offs The Family Network: Keepers of the Reapers The Family Network: Lori vs. Controversy Despite all of the positive reception, it did receive controversy on some of its adult-oriented humor. (W.I.P.) Trivia *Despite being a kids' comic series, it contains lots of adult humor, making some consider it an adult comic book series. Category:Comics Category:Comedy Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Dark Comedy Category:Surreal humor